Treasure Planet: Terminal
by psychomidget
Summary: A young woman is saved as a child by old Silver and raised on a pirate ship. Born with a mysterious illness, she may not have long to live, but is content to live her days on the ship. Until Jim Hawkins arrives...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_ John Silver and his mates let out a mighty cry as they jumped off of their airship, swords aloft. The town sprawled before them lie in ruins now, billowing black smoke rising into the dusky orange sky. Debris was scattered everywhere, and bodies littered the broken streets. The pirates flooded the walkways, shouting and pillaging. It had been a relatively good day. There may not have been as much loot as they'd originally thought, but they didn't take any casualties themselves and all rebellion was more than easily squashed. It wasn't long before night had come and gone, and morning was taking its hold in the sky again. _

_ While his men pillaged a couple of houses, Silver made his own way towards another, a little further down the street. This one was half collapsed, and more debris was sliding against it's roof. He stepped over the fallen, crushed door into the dilapidated living room. Some of the furniture was overturned and ruined, the drapes torn down from their perches in the windows. Pots were smashed and upholstery was torn up. The pirate frowned at the house; something else had attacked this house, and not just his own mates. Even his boys weren't this messy. Had someone been in here looking for something? He shifted his weight off of his peg leg, surveying the damage with his golden cyborg eye. It looked like an animal had been let loose in this room while it's masters looked for whatever it as that they were searching for. _

_ A sound caught his attention and he whirled, pistol drawn in his mechanical hand. A large supporting beam blocked the source of the noise from his field of vision. Frowning, he edged closer, carefully. It sounded like a soft, muffled animal whine, like it was hurt. He set a hand on the beam, ready to shove it forward if anything moved, and he peeked carefully over the charred wood. A woman lay on her side, her hair mangled over her face, her dress torn and bloody. Silver wasn't particularly startled or surprised to see the body; some people died in raids. She had a bundle under one arm, covered by a half-charred, blood-smeared apron. Something moved under it, but slowly, like it had little energy. The soft whine came again, slightly louder this time. Old Silver rounded the beam and knelt awkwardly next to the woman's body, watching the moving bundle. He reached a beefy hand down and grabbed the apron, pulling it back from the source of his curiosity._

_ A pair of huge, bright blue eyes stared back up at him, framed by small, soft locks of thin black hair and pale skin. For a moment, the old pirate was stunned. He frowned a bit as he looked down at the tiny being, scooping it up in his large, meaty hand. The baby returned his intrigued stare, flabbering its lips together at him. After a moment, the baby seemed to make up its mind and it reached out its tiny hands for him. It grasped at his huge nose, babbling. Silver had never been good with babies, nor had he ever had to handle one. He returned his bionic hand its former state and poked the child's slender belly gently. The baby let out an unhappy burble. The baby was unusually thin, and as he looked down at the woman, he realized she was incredibly slim as well. Had they been malnourished? As he regarded the child, he saw her bulbous eyes drift closed, letting off a soft mutter as she curled up in his hand, sucking on her knuckle._

_ Regarding her sleeping form, old Silver found himself unable to leave her. Not even raise his hand to extinguish her tiny light. What was he to do? He couldn't take care of a baby, most especially amongst a group of rowdy pirates. He didn't even know how to. But as he looked down on her tiny, sleeping face, he just couldn't leave her, not even with a different couple. She was orphaned now, and he felt responsible for the miniscule being in his hand. If he was indeed responsible for her parents' end, then he should be responsible for her upbringing. He brought her close to his chest, covering her with the lapel of his huge coat. Her soft snores were muffled by the thick, coarse fabric, but she didn't seem to mind as the pirate limped his way out of the house._

_ The return to the ship was a quiet one for Silver, a protective hand over the bulging breast of his coat. His men regarded him in silent curiosity, but decided not to ask, not yet. They boarded the ship and then the noise really broke out. They rejoiced loudly, hooting and whooping, throwing hats into the air in celebration. Silver smiled a bit, trying to relax, but then his heart skipped a beat when a soft wail emitted from under his coat. The nearest crew mates turned, confused, their eyes trained on the hand covering the large lump under his coat. He shifted uncomfortably as more eyes turned to him. He peeled the heavy fabric back to reveal the small human child and the crew gaped at him. He snarled at them._

_"What? It ain't any business of yers what I do." He said, cradling the wailing child in his meaty arm, "Now, can ye keep it down? She be tryin' to sleep!"_

_He turned and headed into his cabin, leaving a stunned crew behind. He made a small nest of course blankets for the child and sat her in it. Eventually, she settled as he talked to her, trying to soothe her. She took to trying to wrap her tiny hands around his little finger. Silver couldn't help the smile that touched his drooping lips. _

_"Ah, don't ye worry about them, lassy. Old Silver here's gonna take care a' ye," the pirate soothed as she kicked at his palm playfully, "But we needin' to be findin' a name for ye…" he rubbed his chin with his mechanical hand, racking his brain for a name. Then his face brightened, "How 'bout Leanne? Yea, I rather like that. Leanne. Leanne Chardonnay Silver. No, not Chardonnay…too fancy…and I don't think many name babies after drinks. Serena? Nah…you know what, lass?" He asked the baby, "You'll just be Leanne Silver."_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ACTUALLY LIKED THIS ONE! I got so caught up in my other one that I forgot this one! D: Please forgive me! I want to live. T^T_

Chapter One: Fifteen Years Later

"LEANNE! LASS, YE BEST BE GETTIN' YER BUM 'ROUND AND HELPIN' YER OLD MAN IN THE GALLEY!" Silver hollered as he stirred a thick soup in a deep bowl.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A soft voice shouted back.

A young girl of sixteen came rushing down the stairs, tying her long, bright blond hair into a ponytail. Her clothes were a little less ragged than her foster father's, and less dirty. The girl raised her large blue eyes up to his and smiled.

"You called?" She asked, already grabbing dirty dishes and shoving them into the sink, getting some water going.

"Yea. If ye can get them dishes done and get little Morph here fed, I'd much appreciate it," Silver said as he rapidly chopped up some ingredients for the stew.

"Got it." She said, dumping soap into the huge wooden tub and wiped her hands on a towel.

The little pink blob of protoplasm wasn't anywhere to be found, so the blond simply shrugged her skinny shoulders and set to doing the dishes again.

The day lapsed into afternoon as the two worked in the galley, not even seeming to notice that there were some new guests aboard. Leanne glanced over at her father, who was pulling some ingredients together for his famous bonza beast stew. Leanne sighed as she scrapped more dishes clean. They'd been here for quite some time now, ever since a Dr. Doppler hired the crew. Most of the day had been spent getting to know the ship and getting supplies around, or trying to find something to pass the time until the launch. Leanne caught herself wondering about the men that had hired them. What were they like? Where were they from? Why did they choose her father's crew over the others at the port?

"Hey, daddy?" She asked softly.

"Yes, luv?"

"Do you think the guys financing the tri—"

"That FELINE!" A man's voice suddenly interrupted, "Who does she think is working for whom?!"

"It's my map! And she's got me busting tables!" Another voice said, obviously younger than the first.

Startled and suddenly overcome by her fear of strangers, Leanne quickly ducked behind some of the pillars that supported the upper deck above the galley. She did her best to make sure she wasn't seen.

"Mr. Silver!" A deep, rough voice suddenly demanded.

Leanne blanched when she recognized the voice of Mr. Arrow. She knew he was kind enough, but he was scary-looking, and it didn't take much to upset the giant rock.

Her father seemed calm and cool enough, having taken to whistling when Mr. Arrow had called to him.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir!" He exclaimed, wiping his hands on his apron with a wide, goofy smile, "Bringing such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley?" he asked with a low bow, "Had I known, I'd a tucked in me shirt!"

As he started to stuff his shirt and apron into the belt of his pants, Leanne peeked out. Two gentlemen stood with Mr. Arrow. A dog-looking man in a strange-looking space suit made of silver and yellow, his hair slicked back into a ponytail. The other was a boy two years older than her, in rather ragged, slouchy clothes and sporting a rather interesting haircut, a gold earring shining out from underneath. The boy seemed transfixed a moment by her father's cyborg parts, as if startled.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler," Mr. Arrow continued as the dog-man strode forward, bowing, "The financier of our voyage."

"Lovely outfit, doc," Her father said with humor, his laser eye roaming across the suit.

The doctor seemed obviously uncomfortable as he tried to cover himself, "Well, thank you, um….love the eye," he said, managing a nervous smile.

He suddenly grabbed his younger counterpart, shoving him forward, "Um, this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

Her father thrust out his hand, purposefully exposing the cooking implements.

"Jimbo!" He exclaimed with a grin, before he jokingly returned his hand to normal.

The youth only glared at his hand, before turning his glare up at the giant's face. Silver remained cool, obviously used to strange reactions to his cyborg hardware.

"Oh, don't be put off by this hunk of hardware." He said, moving to chop up some things for the stew.

Leanne peeked around the pillar again, staring at the newcomers. The doctor certainly seemed like he'd be nice. Maybe she could convince him to teach her what he knew, as she always wanted to learn more. She'd hardly ever been away from her father's side since he'd found her, too afraid to be on her own.

The blond turned her attention back to the boy. As she stared at him, she couldn't help but notice that he had the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. A pretty light blue, with the slightest tint of a sea green to them. Neither of the gentlemen or Mr. Arrow seemed to see her peeking out from behind the tall pillar of wood, so she continued to study their appearances, nibbling her lip shyly.

"Here, have a taste of me famous bonza beast stew!" Silver exclaimed, shoving bowls of the lumpy liquid into their hands.

Doppler sniffed at the stew with his funny-looking nose, and lapped at it delicately. He smiled widely and licked his lips.

"Mmm, delightfully tangy, yet robust," he observed.

"Old family recipe."

Just as Doppler was about to take a few more laps of it, an eyeball floated to the top, startling the doctor.

"In fact, that was part of the old family!" Silver joked, bursting into laughter as he slung a heavy arm around the man's shoulders, before popping the eyeball into his mouth. He moved over to the younger man, Jim, and tried to coax him into taking a bite, "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig."

Jim looked at him suspiciously a moment, before raising a spoonful of the stew. He eyeballed it a moment, before it started to morph into a mouth and turn pink, eyeballs popping up. Jim appeared startled as the little shapeshifter changed into a straw and slurped up his stew. Leanne had to stifle a giggle as she watched. It always entertained her to see people's reaction to the little morph. While Silver explained the existence of the little mischief-maker, Morph flew from his beefy finger and straight towards the pillar Leanne was hiding behind. She gave a startle squeak as he threw himself against her face, purring and burbling lovingly.

"Ah, so that's where ye disappeared to, lass!" Silver exclaimed when she peeked around the pillar nervously, "Come and meet our guests, Leanne."

Timidly, with the little pink blob in her hands, Leanne edged over to her father's side, unsure of how she felt about having the two strangers staring directly at her.

"This is me daughter, Leanne. Found her as a baby on the outskirts of a colony a few systems away. She's been with me ever since," He said, slinging an arm proudly around the girl's narrow shoulders.

The pale blond glanced up through her eyelashes shyly, briefly meeting only Jim's brilliant eyes, before she cast her gaze back to the dirty wooden floor.

"H-hello..." She said softly, wringing the corner of her apron.

Dr. Doppler greeted her enthusiastically, while Jim simply nodded once at her. A whistle sounded above and Mr. Arrow glanced up for a moment.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" the giant asked, motioning towards the steps of the galley.

"Would I?! Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?!" he stated.

Leanne wasn't sure what he was talking about, but it sounded interesting. Mr. Arrow simply gave him a stern and yet withering look. The doctor seemed to shrink in on himself, embarrassed.

"I'll follow you…" he stated quietly, moving past the alien.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here…in _your _charge, Mr. Silver."

Silver spat out a mouthful of soup and Leanne blanched. They would have to be near each other for the entire voyage? Leanne was already unnerved about being on a completely different ship, but to be working with a complete stranger—and an honestly very attractive stranger—would do her in.

"Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but, uh…" Silver started.

"Captain's orders!" Arrow barked, "See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy," He said with a glare, before turning away and ascending the steps.

Both Jim and Silver babbled their disapproval and tried to argue, but the first mate was already gone. Both men sighed and rubbed their faces, while Leanne tried to busy herself washing dishes, her cheeks red. Maybe her father would be overprotective and make sure they stayed at _least_ twenty feet away from each other. Or he'd be evil and play on her fear of people and make them work together.

Leanne did her best not to listen to their conversation, but, as always, her curiosity got the best of her as she listened in.

"You know…these purps are kind of like the ones back home…on Montresor," Jim said as he picked one out of the barrel, moving behind the cyborg. "Ever been there?" he asked, like he was testing the cook.

"Eeehhh, can't says I have, Jimbo," Silver answered nonchalantly as he sliced a vegetable.

Leanne paused in her washing, glancing over her shoulder at the two, though neither seemed to notice her. She knew that was a lie, but she kept silent. She wasn't supposed to talk about her dad's business. Not even to him. She carefully continued her duty, trying to keep her mind on her task, but now she was interested.

"You know…come to think of it," Jim said as he sat up on the counter not far away, eating a purp, "Just before I left, I met this old guy who was, um…kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" Silver asked, continuing to cook, as if this were simply a light conversation.

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name…?" he mumbled loudly, rubbing his forehead. Leanne's eyes flicked in his direction, scrubbing a knife, "Oh yeah. Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones? Boooooones?" Silver asked, straining some liquid. Then he shrugged, "Tain't ringin' any bells. Must have been another cyborg."

As he moved to the counter next to Jim, Silver glanced at the blond. He saw her vigorously scrubbing a carving knife and a quick flash of his cyborg eye was all the answer she needed. She rinsed it off and sat it in a drainer to dry, still a bit uneasy.

"There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this part…"

Above them, another whistle went off and the faint voice of Arrow shouting, "_Prepare to cast off!"_

Silver smiled and pushed Jim off the counter, "Eh, off with ya, lad, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work waitin' for ye afterwards."

The two watched the young man go. Silver's expression turned serious as he handed Morph a biscuit-looking treat.

"We best be keepin' a sharp eye on this one, eh, Leanne?" the cyborg asked as he walked up next to her, "We wouldn't want him strayin' into t'ings he shouldn't."

The big man looked down at her as she dried her hands silently on her apron, feeling a bit more at ease now that the boy was gone.

"Leanne, I need ye to do yer old pap a favor. Go up and keep an eye on the pup. Make sure he stays out of trouble, eh?"

The blond nodded, setting the dish in her hand back in the sink and hung her apron up, before bounding up the stairs to keep up with the young man.


End file.
